Currently, light poles are installed on footings that protrude well above grade. For example, a hole is dug into the ground to a specified depth. A rebar cage is then placed in the hole and electrical conduits routed therethrough. A tube or similar structure is placed around the rebar cage and concrete is poured in. The concrete sets to establish a concrete footing above grade. A pole supporting a light source is mounted to the top of the concrete footing and electrical wiring is routed through the electrical conduits to provide electrical power to the light source. The concrete footing has the limited purpose of providing structural support. As society continues to progress, more adaptability and utility is desirable beyond providing structural support. Accordingly, pole base solutions that address at least some of these challenges are desirable.